Pactum Cum Diabolus
by titvan
Summary: 13 ans avant les évènements du Secret du Coffre Maudit... "Quel genre d'homme marchande la vie d'un homme pour un navire?" Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow est prêt à toutes les extrémités. Un pacte avec le Diable... Retour sur le commencement de la fin.
1. Première partie

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne possède rien de la franchise Pirates des Caraïbes. Les personnages, l'histoire, les décors, les costumes, les navires… etc etc, appartiennent tous sans exception à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je rajoute : certains éléments auxquels je fais référence sont issus de l'imagination de Rob Kidd, et appartiennent aux mêmes propriétaires que ceux cités ci-dessus (je vous mets au défi de le dire dix fois de suite et le plus rapidement possible xD) **

**Note de début :**** Joyeux Halloween! pour commencer ^^ Le thème de cet OS, un peu comme le précédent, est une idée que nous avons eue Syrène, Vefree, et moi-même. Nous avons donc écrit chacune notre version de la chose, et… cadeau ! lol *rire démoniaque* Muahahahahahahahahaha !!! **

**Je ne vous fais pas de résumé, res ipsa loquitur xD le titre parle de lui-même (est-il besoin de le traduire ? lol) **

**Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce texte comporte quelques références aux livres de Rob Kidd intitulés **_**Jack Sparrow**_**. Je vous rassure, nul n'est besoin de les avoir lus pour comprendre. Pour ceux qui connaissent, eh bien… au poil (de dos) ^^ Vous reconnaitrez. **

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**PACTUM CUM DIABOLUS**

**Première Partie**

_« Chantons pour passer le temps_

_Les amours jolies d'une belle fille,_

_Chantons pour passer le temps_

_Les amours jolies d'une fille de quinze ans.... »_

Le soleil avait beau briller haut dans le ciel ce jour-là, il ne parvenait pas à percer l'épais feuillage des grands arbres tropicaux qui bordaient les rives du Pantano et formaient une impénétrable voûte sylvestre. Sous le couvert, l'on n'entendait pas un son, pas le moindre bruissement de feuilles, pas le moindre chant d'oiseaux... le silence était complet, presque religieux. Des silhouettes attendaient patiemment dans l'ombre, immobiles, telles des statues. Il régnait une ambiance morne, glauque, à vous glacer le sang. Le Pantano était un fleuve qui n'apparaissait pas sur les cartes. Pour certains ce n'était qu'une légende, pour d'autres il existait vraiment, mais nul n'était capable d'indiquer son emplacement avec certitude, et pour cause. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient osé s'y aventurer et aucun d'entre eux n'en était jamais revenu... assez indemne pour pouvoir en témoigner. La légende racontait qu'une dangereuse sorcière vaudou y avait élu domicile... et qu'un jour elle avait changé une petite fille en chatte de gouttière!

Mais Jack Sparrow n'était pas n'importe qui. Jack Sparrow connaissait la sorcière, et la sorcière connaissait Jack Sparrow. Comment? C'était une longue histoire!

Ainsi donc, seul dans un modeste canot, se riant du danger (ou presque), il remontait le fleuve pour aller à Sa rencontre. Pourquoi? C'était aussi une longue histoire!

_« Aussitôt qu'elle fut promise,_

_Aussitôt elle changea de mise_

_Et prit l'habit de matelot,_

_Et vint s'engager à bord du navire_

_Et prit l'habit de matelot,_

_Et vint s'engager à bord du vaisseau… »_

Chantonnait-il d'un air lugubre, malgré les paroles joyeuses. En vérité, il essayait de se donner du courage mais, hélas, jusque là il avait échoué lamentablement. Il soupira et se mit à ramer plus énergiquement. Voilà qui allait le réchauffer, à défaut de lui remonter le moral!

_« Foutu Beckett !_ jura-t-il brusquement, entre deux coups de rame. _Si tu n'avais pas fait couler mon navire, je ne serais pas là! Je serais à bord du navire en question, au chaud, bien calé dans mon siège, les pieds sur ma table, en train de siroter une délicieuse bouteille de rhum pendant que mon équipage fait ce que je lui ai dit de faire!_ Il fit la moue. _Il en faut toujours un pour tout gâcher ! »_

Jack Sparrow avait travaillé un temps pour Cutler Beckett de la Compagnie des Indes de l'Est. Malheureusement, les deux hommes s'étaient révélés définitivement incompatibles, et ça s'était très mal terminé en fin de compte. Mais, c'était là encore une longue histoire, comme il y en avait beaucoup autour du jeune capitaine Jack Sparrow.

***

Quelques minutes, ou bien quelques heures, plus tard (il avait perdu la notion du temps), la nuit semblait être tombée (ou était-ce juste une impression ?) et la chaloupe de Jack pénétra dans un épais brouillard, qui rendait l'endroit encore plus sinistre qu'il ne l'était déjà (ce qui était peu dire). Toutefois, cette brume était signe qu'il n'était plus très loin de Son marais. Il en était certain. Il était déjà venu ici auparavant. Une seule fois. Mais une fois qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ! Il eût d'ailleurs préféré éviter d'y remettre les pieds. Ca réveillait trop de souvenirs en lui. Trop de souvenirs désagréables de mensonges, de trahison et d'abandon. A l'époque, il avait été accompagné d'un jeune aristo, à qui il avait fait l'erreur d'accorder sa confiance. Il ne s'était pas méfié, il avait été naïf… et il avait été dupé. A cette pensée, il soupira derechef. C'était bien plus douloureux qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avouer.

Il secoua la tête, remisa ses affreux souvenirs dans un vieux sac au fond de son esprit et se concentra à nouveau sur la situation présente. Ca n'allait pas être de la coquille St Jacques ! Elle était dure en affaire, la sorcière. Mais il avait dans sa manche une carte très importante à jouer, et il allait devoir attendre le bon moment pour ça.

Il arriva soudain en vue d'une cabane en bois flotté construite sur pilotis, isolée, et ornée d'une vingtaine de cierges, tous allumés, mais qui servaient plus de décoration que d'éclairage. Dans l'obscurité, le canot de Jack passa à côté d'un caméléon qui choisit cet instant précis pour rompre le silence en attrapant une mouche d'un coup de langue agile avant de la gober. Jack sursauta et dégaina son pistolet… puis se ravisa en apercevant la bestiole. Il était tendu, ça partait mal…

Quelques secondes plus tard, il parvint enfin au pied de l'échelle qui menait à l'entrée de la cabane et y attacha sa chaloupe avant de commencer à grimper. Une fois en haut, il prit une profonde inspiration.

_« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller », _souffla-t-il, nerveux.

Le poing en l'air, il hésita. Fallait-il frapper ou non ?

_« Entre ! »_ appela une voix, du dedans.

Il grimaça pendant quelques secondes, baissa le poing et, prenant son courage à deux mains, ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce d'un pas franc, et esquissant le sourire le plus charmeur et le plus sûr de lui qu'il avait en stock. La sorcière, qui était assise à sa table, releva les yeux vers lui et lui décocha un sourire carnassier, découvrant des dents aussi noires que ses lèvres.

_« Aoooh, Jack Sparrow !_ s'exclama-t-elle, feignant la surprise, mais apparemment ravie de le voir.

__ Tia Dalma ! » _

Tia Dalma se leva alors et vint vers lui d'une démarche assurée et prédatrice.

_« Je te reconnaitrais entre mille ! Tu as grandi, »_ observa-t-elle, sérieusement.

Jack ne sut que répondre, il se contenta donc de sourire bêtement, appréhendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas.

_« Tu es venu seul, cette fois, _continua-t-elle, sur le même ton. _Tu as une requête à me soumettre._

__ Oui. En fait, j'aurais besoin de… _

__ Je sais, _» coupa-t-elle, sèchement, changeant littéralement d'humeur, et lui tournant le dos pour s'en retourner à sa table.

Silence. Jack resta planté là, bouche bée, ne sachant plus trop s'il devait parler ou se taire. Aussi changeante et indomptable que l'océan, elle était la même. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir seize ans à nouveau. Dix ans auparavant. Il avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu.

Tout en se rasseyant dans son siège, de manière décontractée, Tia reprit la parole.

_« Ton précieux navire est allé par le fond. Tu recherches l'aide de Davy Jones,_ cracha-t-elle, avec dédain. _Hein ? »_

Elle avait vu juste, cette fois encore. Jack s'avança alors, prudent, saisissant là l'occasion de pouvoir enfin en placer une.

_« Et vous savez où je peux le trouver,_ lança-t-il, sûr de lui.

__ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'aider ? »_ siffla-t-elle, soudain courroucée.

Jack n'osa pas répliquer. Le regard plein d'éclairs qu'elle lui adressait le fit quelque peu trembler dans ses bottes. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se laisser intimider aussi facilement.

_« Un pacte avec le diable… esclave à bord du Hollandais Volant pour l'éternité ! Voilà ce qui t'attend ! »_ prédit-elle, tentant visiblement de le dissuader de faire une énorme bêtise.

Mais Jack n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer. Malgré cet avertissement inquiétant. Récupérer sa Donzelle était sa priorité absolue et obtenir l'aide de cette vieille méduse de Jones était hélas la seule solution. Il aviserait du reste en temps voulu.

_« Ca, c'est mon problème,_ éluda-t-il. _Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de me dire où je peux le trouver. »_

Tia sembla réfléchir durant quelques secondes intenses où elle le scruta de ses grands yeux noirs et pénétrants. Jack se sentit mal à l'aise une nouvelle fois et se mit à se balancer légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, en attendant une quelconque réaction.

_« Tu sais qu'il faut me payer ! »_ gronda-t-elle, intransigeante.

_Nous y voilà enfin !_ pensa Jack. _Le bon moment…_ Le malaise laissa place à la détermination. Il était prêt à tout pour obtenir cette information. Il n'aurait reculé devant rien pour récupérer son bien le plus cher. D'un autre côté, il dut avouer qu'il était curieux. Elle avait beau l'intimider, le faire trembler de la tête aux pieds, il avait beau savoir qu'elle était dangereuse, c'était une femme fatale, une beauté des îles, divine, désirable… Il esquissa un sourire séducteur et se pencha vers elle, prenant appui sur la table, et plongeant le regard dans celui de la prêtresse païenne. _Pourvu que ça fonctionne…_

_« Oh ça, je sais, ma belle, »_ susurra-t-il.

Tia changea alors d'humeur, une nouvelle fois, et lui décocha un sourire félin, satisfaite, la colère la quittant momentanément. Ca fonctionnait…

***

_« Oh bugger… »_

Un peu plus tard, allongé sur la paillasse, les bras en croix, pantelant et nu comme un ver, Jack tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il venait de frôler la mort… Durant leur étreinte passionnée, leurs ébats débridés, Tia avait tenté de le tuer. Par deux fois. De toutes les liaisons qu'il avait eues dans sa courte vie, rien n'avait été comparable à ça ! Pas même la toute première. S'ébattre avec Tia ça avait été comme… fusionner avec la mer elle-même. Cette sensation de se noyer à chaque nouveau soubresaut, gigantesque vague de plaisir, ça avait été terrifiant… mais terriblement excitant. Il avait adoré ça ! S'il avait encore eu la force d'en redemander, il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait (à ses risques et périls même), mais il était épuisé, éreinté… mort, au sens figuré.

Il allait fermer les yeux et s'endormir comme un bienheureux, quand il entendit la sorcière se lever et commencer à se rhabiller.

_« Ton paiement est honnête, »_ dit-elle, sur le ton du verdict.

Jack fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur ses coudes. _Mon paiement a été bien plus qu'honnête !_ protesta-t-il mentalement en la regardant finir de se vêtir.

_« Tu vas m'aider, alors ? »_ demanda-t-il, en tentant un sourire charmeur.

Ajustant son corsage, Tia lui lança un dernier regard pénétrant, et sans un mot, disparut dans la pièce d'à côté, derrière le rideau déchiré. Jack était confus. Elle était si changeante, voire même insondable, qu'il ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire. Est-ce que ça avait été aussi plaisant pour elle que ça l'avait été pour lui ? Allait-elle l'aider ? _« Ton paiement est honnête »_ avait-elle dit.

_« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, »_ marmonna Jack, avant de se lever à son tour pour rassembler ses affaires.

Pendant qu'il se rhabillait, ses yeux vagabondèrent de-ci de-là, dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre. Il y avait des toiles d'araignée un peu partout dans les coins, des bocaux étranges étaient posés sur des espèces d'étagères, (et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à savoir ce qu'ils contenaient), grigris, poupées vaudous, branches, feuilles, et autres plantes bizarres, véritable bric-à-brac d'immondices et de camelotes, s'entassaient pêle-mêle, ça et là… Quand soudain, le regard de Jack se posa sur un petit objet octogonal noir et blanc, qui ressemblait étrangement à un compas. Il repensa au sien qui avait brûlé, peu de temps auparavant, il n'avait pas pensé à le récupérer et il était allé par le fond avec sa Donzelle. La curiosité étant la plus forte, et finissant d'enfiler sa veste, il s'approcha lentement et le prit délicatement dans sa main droite, avant de l'ouvrir.

Puis il fronça les sourcils derechef. L'objet semblait avoir perdu la boussole et n'indiquait pas le nord mais une direction générale et aléatoire. Il se tourna alors dans la direction que lui indiquait l'aiguille et esquissa une moue confuse. Il secoua le compas, se déplaça de quelques pas vers la gauche, fit volte-face, brusquement, mais ne constata aucun changement, l'aiguille s'entêtait. Intrigué, il referma l'objet fou et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste, ni vu ni connu.

Replaçant son sabre dans son fourreau, il rejoignit enfin Tia, de l'autre côté du rideau déchiré. Elle était assise dans son siège, décontractée, pareille à une reine sur son trône, silencieuse, elle l'attendait. Jack sursauta légèrement quand elle s'adressa à lui.

_« Le compas que tu m'as dérobé,_ commença-t-elle, lentement.

__ Hein ? Quoi ?_ bafouilla-t-il d'une toute petite voix, pris la main dans le sac.

__ Il te conduira à lui. _

__ Et comment ?_ _Il n'indique même pas le nord. »_

Tia changea alors d'attitude et se pencha vers lui, le menton posé dans la main droite et un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient d'une étrange lueur.

_« Mais, ce n'est pas le nord que tu cherches… n'est-ce pas ? »_ lança-t-elle, provocante.

Elle parlait par énigmes maintenant. Jack soupira intérieurement, et décida d'éluder la question.

_« Et… qu'est-ce que ce compas indique ?_ interrogea-t-il, hésitant.

__ Ce que tu désires le plus au monde, »_ expliqua-t-elle, portant une main à son cœur, avec un sourire espiègle aux dents noires.

Il ne put retenir un gloussement. C'était ridicule. Un compas magique ! Bon d'accord, il avait déjà eu son compte de trucs magiques durant toute sa courte vie, mais… un compas qui indiquait ce qu'on désirait le plus au monde… _et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas une montre à gousset capable de remonter le temps, tant qu'on y est !?_ plaisanta-t-il mentalement… Bon, d'accord, ça lui était déjà arrivé, ça. Il se racla la gorge, chassant un énième souvenir douloureux de son esprit.

_« Si tu le dis,_ concéda-t-il. _Seulement, il reste un problème… et de taille. Je n'ai qu'une malheureuse coquille de noix, et ce compas, si tant est qu'il indique réellement ce que je veux le plus au monde, ne peut pas m'y conduire… ou bien ? _

__ Non. _

__ Je m'en doutais._

__ Mais j'ai ce qu'il te faut, »_ acheva-t-elle dans un rictus empli de malice.

***

_« Oh bugger… ! »_

Dans son canot, de retour du Marais, Jack avait cessé de ramer et fixait le large avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée. Il faisait jour à nouveau (ce n'était pas là l'objet de sa surprise, il avait renoncé à comprendre depuis un moment) et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Le tableau aurait pu être lumineux, le ciel était bleu, les petits oiseaux chantaient… Mais, hélas, il y avait une grosse tache sur ce tableau. Un navire rougeâtre mouillait, là, à quelques encablures. Un navire qu'il connaissait bien. Un navire dont il aurait reconnu la figure de proue, une jolie sirène, entre mille. C'était le Misty Lady, le navire du capitaine Teague, son père… Alors, c'était là ce qu'Elle voulait dire par _« j'ai ce qu'il te faut »_ ?

_« J'ai ce qu'il te faut !! »_ imita Jack, choqué et mécontent.

Une chaloupe venait à sa rencontre. Il eut soudain une envie irrésistible de sauter par-dessus bord et de faire demi-tour à la nage, mais il se retint en pensant à sa Donzelle. Il se souvint qu'il avait été prêt à tout, seulement quelques heures auparavant.

_« Prêt à tout… mais y a des limites quand même, »_ soupira-t-il.

Il n'avait pas revu son paternel depuis dix ans, environ, et il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le revoir de si tôt. A l'âge de quinze ans, il avait fugué, échappant à cette famille de dégénérés mentaux (ses oncles et tantes n'avaient cessé de vouloir le vendre ou le tuer depuis qu'il était né), cette famille de pirates qui était la sienne, et il avait passé des mois entiers à fuir, pour tomber finalement entre les pattes de son père, un an après. Il avait refusé de « rentrer à la maison » et Teague l'avait laissé partir. Ils ne s'étaient plus croisés depuis. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne s'en portait que trop bien. Ses leçons et sa philosophie à deux shillings ne lui avaient pas manqué du tout !

Il poussa un profond soupir en regardant la chaloupe se rapprocher.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il grimaça en reconnaissant l'un des trois occupants. Le capitaine Teague, en personne. Il n'avait pas changé, malgré quelques petites rides, il avait toujours cet air canaille, cette longue chevelure couleur de jais, bouclée, la même moustache frisotée, le même large chapeau, et il portait toujours cette longue veste rouge qui lui donnait un air de roi des pirates. L'un des deux autres était un rufian qu'il avait déjà croisé par le passé et qui s'appelait le Renégat. Robbie, de son petit nom, avait des cheveux bruns, grisonnants et hirsutes, qui le faisaient ressembler à un épouvantail, il portait un gilet, sans chemise, et n'était pas très grand, il dépassait tout juste le mètre cinquante. Mais Jack avait bien retenu la leçon : ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Il avait beau mesurer deux têtes de moins que lui… son estomac et son nez s'en souvenaient encore. Le troisième homme qui occupait le canot était assez vieux, et semblait être infirme, il lui manquait les deux bras et une partie de son œil gauche. Jack n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, par contre.

_« 'jour, Jackie,_ salua son père. _Ca faisait longtemps. T'as grandi. »_

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. _Oui, je sais ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, tous, avec ça ?!_ pensa-t-il, légèrement sur les nerfs. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de garder son calme.

_« Bonjour… p'pa, »_ salua-t-il, presque craintivement.

Ce tout petit mot avait failli lui écorcher la langue. Jack et le capitaine Teague avaient toujours eu une relation père-fils assez… disons particulière, et il n'aimait pas l'appeler « papa ». C'était bien trop bizarre, trop familier, trop sentimental… Ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, et préféraient conserver une certaine distance. Jack considérait Teague comme son « géniteur » (potentiel de surcroit), et Teague se contentait de l'appeler « petit ». Ca s'arrêtait là. Quelque part, tout au fond, ça leur fendait le cœur à tous les deux, mais ils n'auraient jamais osé l'avouer, même sur leur lit de mort. C'était comme ça. Ils allaient de l'avant.

_« On m'a dit que t'avais besoin d'un navire,_ annonça Teague, de sa voix profonde et grave.

__ C'est Tia Dalma qui t'envoie ?_ rétorqua Jack, méfiant.

__ Elle t'a vu venir. Elle m'a prévenu. _

__ Elle m'a trahi !_

__ Elle t'envoie de l'aide._

__ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !_

__ Je suis ton père, Jackie. »_

Voilà qui mettait un point final à cette conversation avortée. Teague avait toujours eu le chic pour lui rappeler qui il était vraiment. Jack, lui, aurait parfois préféré l'oublier. A cette pensée, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais la fierté le lui interdisait formellement. Aussi, il s'empressa de la ravaler, en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

_« Allez viens »_, l'invita Teague, en lui tendant la main.

***

_« Tu t'apprêtes à faire une énorme bêtise, petit ! »_

Accoudé au bastingage, un peu plus tard, Jack poussa un énième profond soupir, le centième depuis qu'il était monté à bord de la Lady, si ses calculs étaient exacts.

_« J'avais en effet besoin d'un navire… mais pas de ton avis ! »_ répliqua-t-il, sèchement.

Il avait même été un peu trop sec à son goût. Il le regretta aussitôt. Hélas, s'excuser n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il se contenta donc de fixer l'horizon.

Il entendit Teague venir se placer à ses côtés, sans un mot. Il sentit même son regard se poser sur son avant bras droit, là où était la marque, un P fraichement gravé dans sa chair, comme s'il pouvait voir à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Jack faillit s'enflammer une nouvelle fois, mais il se retint et tenta de recouvrer son calme. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi en colère. Le passé était révolu, après tout.

_« T'as pas fini d'apprendre. La route est longue, Jackie », _dit Teague, tout à coup.

Jack soupira derechef. _Et voilà, c'est reparti !_ pensa-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Il allait avoir droit à une autre leçon de vie Teague-esque. Son père avait tout vu, tout fait, tout vécu et _« crois-en mon expérience »_ par-ci, _« crois-en mon expérience »_ par-là ! C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à signer ce contrat avec la Compagnie des Indes. Pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête, braver les mises en garde passées du capitaine Teague, et, surtout, pour vivre sa propre expérience. _Une expérience cuisante,_ songea-t-il, amer. Le vieux avait peut-être eu raison dans le fond. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il voulait se faire sa propre idée des choses, de la vie, et de la liberté !

En revanche, ce qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir dans l'immédiat, c'était la raison qui motivait son père à l'aider.

_« C'est pour ça que je t'aide à faire des erreurs. Tes propres erreurs. Pour que tu apprennes. C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend et qu'on grandit », _expliqua soudain Teague, apportant, sans le savoir, une réponse au questionnement interne de son fils.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son géniteur, bouche bée, les sourcils en accents circonflexes. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? C'était peu probable.

_« J'allais justement te demander pourquoi tu m'aidais… Plus besoin, _dit-il._ Par contre, je suis désolé, mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu m'offres une aide totalement désintéressée._

__ Aïe, ça fait mal ça, Jackie, _rétorqua Teague, feignant la douleur et portant une main à son vieux cœur.

__ Arrête ton char ! Que t'a-t-elle promis en échange ? »_ interrogea Jack, suspicieux.

Mais le capitaine Teague ne répondit pas et se contenta de décocher un clin d'œil canaille à son rejeton avant de s'éloigner, lentement. Jack comprit instantanément, et leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Question stupide ! »_ bougonna-t-il.

* * *

**Note de fin :**** La chanson de Jack au tout début de ce chapitre est un chant traditionnel normand et qui s'appelle « Chantons pour passer le temps ». Si vous souhaitez l'écouter : **

**http : // babord . amures . info / paroles / chantonspourpasserletemps . html (supprimez les espaces, bien entendu) **

**Je remercie Syrène pour son aide d'ailleurs, c'est une très jolie chanson ^^**

**La suite, c'est un clic plus loin ;)**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Disclaimer :**** Toujours pareil. Toujours rien.**

**Note de début :**** Voici la deuxième et dernière partie (sans compter le petit épilogue bien sûr) ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**Deuxième partie**

Debout, aux côtés de « Bart », le timonier, et le compas « magique » ouvert dans la main droite, Jack indiquait le cap à suivre. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que pas un mot n'avait été prononcé, et il commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. La nuit était tombée à nouveau, et il avait préféré éviter de se poser la question, au risque de devenir fou. C'était un soir sans lune et particulièrement chaud. De gros nuages couraient dans le ciel. Une tempête se préparait. Si l'on tendait l'oreille, l'on pouvait d'ailleurs entendre le grondement lointain de l'orage, qui se chauffait la voix. Jack songea soudain que c'était très « cliché »… même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire. Vrai, à chaque fois qu'il se produisait un évènement, la pluie se mettait à tomber de manière dramatique, comme le soir où il avait rencontré cette fille à Tortuga, le soir de sa fugue, le soir qui avait bouleversé son existence.

Rejetant cette réflexion dans un coin de son esprit, Jack se concentra à nouveau sur l'aiguille de l'objet déboussolé. Elle indiquait toujours la même direction. Une direction qu'ils avaient scrupuleusement suivie jusque là. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais comment savoir ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? … Quoi ?

« _Navire en vue !! »_ hurla soudain « Sam », la vigie.

Jack releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

_« Eh ben, je suppose qu'il suffit de demander »_ marmonna-t-il en refermant le compas, le fourrant dans sa poche et se dirigeant vers son père qui venait de débouler sur la dunette, longue-vue en main, scrutant l'horizon avec attention.

Jack plissa les yeux et, la main en visière, tenta d'apercevoir ce fameux navire… en vain. Il faisait nuit noire et, pour couronner le tout, la pluie s'était mise à tomber drue, lui brouillant la vue, et entamant un concert des plus assourdissants.

Teague se tourna brusquement vers son fils, en secouant la tête, avec un air perplexe, et lui tendit la longue-vue, sans un mot.

Jack fronça les sourcils, et regarda dans la lunette à son tour. De la buée s'était formée sur la lentille, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de constater. Il poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Une épave. Le fameux navire n'en était plus un. Ce n'était désormais rien qu'une fichue épave.

_« C'est pas le Hollandais Volant, ça,_ dit-il, indiquant l'évidence. _Je l'ai déjà vu le Hollandais Volant, une fois. Et ça ne ressemble pas au Hollandais Volant ça. »_

Il s'était fait avoir ! Tia Dalma lui avait menti ! Il rendit la longue-vue à son paternel, attrapa le compas et l'ouvrit d'un geste rageur. L'aiguille pointait droit devant, sur l'épave. Il secoua la maudite boussole, en serrant les dents. Elle était définitivement détraquée.

_« Il n'y a rien, LA !_ pesta-t-il.

__ Ou p'tête qu'y a quelque chose, »_ murmura Teague en lançant un regard entendu à son fils, avant de rejoindre son équipage.

Jack soupira, ne comprenant pas. Des macchabées. Voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans une épave.

Soudain, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent et une petite ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête.

_« Aaah, »_ dit-il en esquissant un demi-sourire.

Là où il y avait des morts et des mourants, en plein océan, il y avait forcément un Hollandais Volant qui rôdait dans les parages. Aux dernières nouvelles, Davy Jones avait certes cessé de charrier les âmes des défunts vers l'au-delà, à travers la porte lointaine, mais selon la légende, cela faisait un peu plus d'un siècle qu'il s'était mis en tête de les asservir, tous, et on racontait que son équipage était composé d'agonisants à qui il avait refusé le repos éternel. Ce n'était bien sûr là qu'une légende, mais il avait déjà rencontré Davy Jones, une fois, et sa face de poulpe n'avait rien de légendaire, elle était bien réelle.

Il grimaça à cette pensée. Ca pouvait marcher… à condition de ne pas être en retard.

Il descendit alors sur le pont et rejoignit Teague, qui était affairé à beugler des ordres à son équipage, d'une voix de stentor. C'était plutôt impressionnant. Il en imposait, et personne n'osait protester. Les matelots filaient à leur poste aussi vite que possible, sans pour autant se bousculer. Ils savaient pertinemment ce qui leur arriverait s'ils se bousculaient. Le capitaine Teague était particulièrement sévère.

_« Préparez la chaloupe !! Et plus vite que ça !! On a pas toute la nuit !!_

__ Chaloupe ?! Comment ça, la chaloupe ? Pourquoi on ne s'approche pas ? »_ se risqua Jack, négligeant d'être prudent.

__ Parce qu'on ne s'approche pas ! »_ aboya son père en faisant volte-face, et le fusillant du regard.

Jack n'insista pas et jugea bon de se taire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de discuter les ordres. Il baissa les yeux, un peu comme l'aurait fait le petit garçon qu'il avait été autrefois. La grosse voix de Teague raisonna à nouveau.

_« Robbie ! Larry ! Vous allez accompagner Jack jusqu'à l'épave ! »_

Jack vit alors le petit homme et le manchot s'approcher.

_« Larry ?! »_ s'exclama-t-il, mi-surpris, mi-perplexe.

C'était comme ça que le vieil infirme s'appelait alors… Bonjour le manque d'imagination !

_« Oui, Larry. L-A-R-R-Y. Larry ! Un problème particulier avec ce prénom, petit ?_ interrogea Teague d'un air las.

__ Euh, non… enfin, si… il n'a pas de bras ! _

__ Hé ! Un peu de respect, tu veux ! Larry est un excellent marin et un très bon pirate ! » _conclut son père, sur un ton sans appel, avant de s'éloigner.

Jack réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Avait-il appris à naviguer avec les dents et à se battre avec les pieds… ? _P'tête bien. Quoiqu'à l'âge avancé où il se trouve, il ne doit plus lui rester beaucoup de chicots et il n'est sans doute plus très souple non plus, _songea-t-il_._ Il secoua la tête et esquissa un petit sourire bête, en se dirigeant vers Larry. Il allait lui tendre la main, mais il se retint.

_« Euh, enchanté… Larry, »_ salua-t-il en lui mettant une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

***

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? … hein ? … oh ! Ben, réponds-moi quoi ! »_

Cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que la pluie les martelait sans relâche et, dans ce déluge, Jack tentait en vain de converser avec le fameux Larry. Mais ce dernier ne s'était hélas pas montré très coopératif jusque là et était resté muet comme une tombe.

_« Rho, ferme-la, le jeune !_ ordonna Robbie, entre deux coups de rame. _L'vieux bougre a eu la langue coupée ! Y risque pas d'te répondre ! »_

Comme pour illustrer ce que venait de dire Robbie, Larry se tourna vers Jack et ouvrit grand la bouche pour lui montrer le morceau de langue qui lui restait. Sectionnée nette. Jack sursauta et grimaça, en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres. Dans cette petite chaloupe, il ne pouvait pas reculer d'avantage.

Il fut inquiet tout à coup. Ce n'était quand même pas Teague qui lui avait coupé la langue ? Robbie lui lança alors un regard qui en disait long, semblant deviner ses pensées, et se mit à ramer plus énergiquement. Jack avala bruyamment sa salive et pâlit. Son père était un grand malade, il l'avait toujours plus ou moins su, mais… le savoir était une chose, le voir en était une autre, radicalement différente.

Repoussant la vision d'horreur dans un coin sombre de son esprit, Jack attrapa un des deux seaux et se mit à écoper. Couler n'était pas une option, et le niveau de l'eau commençait à monter dans leur canot. Larry l'imita instantanément et ils continuèrent à avancer vers l'épave.

***

L'odeur était insupportable, comme de mille cadavres en putréfaction. Cela ressemblait un peu à ce qu'on racontait sur le souffle du Kraken, un poulpe géant, une bête mythologique qui habitait les profondeurs de l'océan. C'était là une autre longue histoire, une légende, que Jack espérait de tout son cœur n'être que ça, pour une fois : une légende. Les trois hommes froncèrent le nez, en posant un pied prudent sur ce qui restait du pont de l'épave, échouée sur un récif. La pluie avait redoublé de violence et un vent chaud s'était levé. A travers le vacarme assourdissant des gouttes martelant la surface de l'eau, du vent qui mugissait dans les cordages, et des vagues qui se fracassaient sur la coque, l'on parvenait à entendre les râles d'agonie des mourants. C'était lugubre à souhait. Jack en ressentit des frissons de terreur dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

_« Eh ben, c'est pas de tout repos d'être prêt à tout »,_ ronchonna-t-il.

Néanmoins, sa Donzelle en valait la peine. Elle valait la peine qu'on vive tout ça, pour elle. Il serait allé jusqu'au bout du monde, pour elle. D'aucuns l'auraient pris pour un illuminé, un malade mental, ou même encore un sale chiard capricieux qui aurait voulu à tout prix récupérer son joujou. Mais, il n'était rien de tout ça. Il la revoyait se consumer à petit feu, il pouvait même l'entendre gémir de douleur, les flammes lui léchant les flancs avec avidité. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir. Non. C'était sa Donzelle, elle était à lui, et il ne la laisserait pas pourrir dans l'antre de Jones. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle méritait de voguer sur les sept mers, les voiles gonflées par le vent, glissant gracieusement sur les vagues comme une jolie demoiselle sur la piste de danse, sa robe étincelant dans le soleil couchant. Jack rêvait d'être son cavalier, la tenant d'une main, l'enserrant de l'autre, il la guidait amoureusement, à travers l'immensité de l'océan. A jamais. Mais, personne n'aurait compris. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Pour son père, un rafiot n'était qu'un rafiot, comme il disait _« les navires, les équipages, ça va, ça vient, c'est comme ça »._ Mais, pour Jack c'était bien plus que ça…

Un bruit sourd accompagné d'un éclaboussement l'arrachèrent brusquement à sa rêverie. Un corps était tombé des cordages non loin d'eux, et ils sursautèrent à l'unisson. Jack s'approcha lentement du cadavre.

_« Euh, j'suis pas sûr qu'ce soit une bonne idée, camarade ! »_ lâcha Robbie, anxieux.

Jack ignora sa mise en garde et se pencha sur la forme inerte.

_« Il est mort, »_ observa-t-il, en soupirant légèrement. Puis, se relevant, il ajouta, à l'adresse du Renégat : _« Honnêtement, l'ami, regarde autour de toi, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire. »_

Soudain, ce fut le chaos. La mer s'ouvrit en deux dans un énorme fracas, et le Hollandais Volant surgit des eaux, dans une gerbe d'écume qui vint s'abattre sur la tête de Robbie, Jack et Larry. Ils étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, de toute façon. Crachant et toussotant, Robbie reprit la parole.

_« Ca, par exemple,_ riposta-t-il.

__ Non, ça, c'est ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieux !_ rectifia Jack, dans un sourire triomphal. _Paradoxalement. »_

Le Renégat poussa un grognement d'exaspération et Jack se retourna vers le Hollandais Volant. Il tomba alors nez à nez (enfin, façon de parler) avec Davy Jones, en personne, et laissa échapper un petit cri d'effroi. Il avait oublié qu'il était plutôt du genre inattendu et surprenant. Jones lui décocha un sourire carnassier, les tentacules s'agitant avec excitation.

_« Ha ha, hin hin ! Regardez un peu ce que nous avons là! Jack Ssssparrow !_ cracha-t-il, littéralement.

__ Tête de poulpe ! _(Jones lui lança un regard furieux) _Euh, capitaine Jones, désolé,_ salua Jack, dans un demi-sourire. _C'est pas trop tôt !_ _»_

Ignorant son commentaire, Davy Jones le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, avec amusement.

_« Tu n'es plus le moutard que j'ai rencontré jadissss ! »_ commenta-t-il, méprisant.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par la récurrence.

_« Quoi, ça veut dire que j'ai grandi ? Eh ben, oui ! Et zut ! Voilà, _grommela-t-il brusquement. _Vous, par contre, vous n'avez pas changé »,_ ironisa-t-il en mimant des tentacules qui auraient pendu de son menton en lieu et place de sa petite barbiche naissante.

Un éclair rageur s'abattit tout à coup sur la surface des eaux, et le tonnerre gronda.

_« Assez ! »_ siffla Jones, à mesure que ses hommes, des hommes-poissons, apparaissaient sur le navire en ruine pour s'occuper des mourants. Deux d'entre eux, l'un à tête de requin marteau, l'autre à tête de coquillage, s'emparèrent de Robbie et Larry et leur pointèrent des espèces de poignards sur la gorge. Personne ne s'empara de Jack, la vieille méduse avait l'intention de s'occuper de son cas, personnellement.

_« Bien. Je suppose que c'est maintenant que je dois parlementer,_ marmonna Jack, en avalant bruyamment sa salive. _Euh, voilà. J'ai présentement besoin de vos services, »_ se lança-t-il enfin.

L'équipage de mollusques partit d'un grand éclat de rire, et Jones les accompagna.

_« Hin hin, ha ha ha, hin hin, ha ha ! »_

Ne voulant pas perdre des points, Jack rit lui aussi.

_« Hahahaha ! »_

_C'est loin d'être drôle !_ protesta-t-il mentalement. _Je rêve, ils sont en train de se payer ma tête ! _Il cessa de glousser et se racla la gorge.

_« Non, sérieusement, j'aimerais passer un accord avec vous, »_ affirma-t-il, sérieux.

Les rires cessèrent subitement, et il y eut un silence lourd. Davy Jones le fusilla du regard et fit un pas en avant, faisant résonner sa patte de crabe. BONK !

_« Un accord ?_ répéta-t-il. _Plop !_

__ Mmh, je vous la fais courte, parce que c'est une longue histoire,_ entama Jack. _Il y a quelques mois de ça, euh, un an, environ, j'ai signé un contrat avec la Compagnie des Indes… oh, ça a été une terrible erreur de ma part ! Mais, on a tous le droit à l'erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pour en revenir à ce que je disais… qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ? Ah oui ! J'ai travaillé pour un type avec une perruque poudrée, qui s'appelait Cutler Beckett. Je vous donne son nom hein, au cas où… Et bref, lui et moi ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre, loin de là même, on s'est fritté…_

__ La version courte-euh !!_ tonna Jones, tout à coup, agacé au plus haut point.

__ Il a coulé mon navire. J'ai besoin de vous pour le remettre à flots, » _acheva Jack en se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

Jones était très énervé à présent. Ses tentacules visqueux s'agitaient frénétiquement dans tous les sens. Jack en eut soudain la nausée. C'était un spectacle particulièrement dégoutant.

« _Je n'ai que faire de tes petites querelles d'amoureux !_ railla-t-il, provocant quelques rires chez les hommes-poissons.

__ Hé ! _répliqua Jack, pointant un doigt accusateur vers « tête de poulpe ». _Et… et le prix, alors ? Hein ? On pourrait peut-être discuter du prix, avant de refuser catégoriquement. »_

Jones ne répondit pas et continua à le fixer d'un air mauvais. Jack comprit qu'il lui fallait trouver une solution, et vite, ou ça allait mal finir. Il cogita à toute vitesse, tourna la tête vers Robbie, puis vers Larry, réfléchit encore, et revint enfin vers Larry. C'était une idée. Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu malhonnête, mais c'était pour fixer un prix de départ quoi… histoire de faire monter les enchères. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le vieux pirate infirme, en l'indiquant des deux mains. Le mollusque à tête de requin marteau resserra son étreinte autour du croulant.

_« Ca tombe bien, j'ai amené de la monnaie. Larry ! Un excellent marin, un très bon pirate ! Robuste ! Il est en parfaite santé ! Et il ne vous cassera pas les « oreilles », il est muet ! Une affaire en or ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_ marchanda-t-il.

__ Que veux-tu que je fasse d'un manchot, borgne et muet !?_ cracha Jones, de plus en plus fâché.

__ Oh, allons, un peu d'imagination, que diable ! »_

Exaspéré, Jones fit signe à deux de ses hommes de s'emparer de Jack, et ce dernier sursauta en les voyant approcher, un rictus machiavélique aux « lèvres ». L'un avait une tête de diodon, une espèce de « poisson porc-épic », et l'autre avait une tronche de poisson-chat.

_« Ah ! Non non ! Attendez !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Euh, bon, d'accord, vous n'en voulez pas, pas de problème, je ne suis pas vexé. Le capitaine Teague sera heureux de pouvoir le garder, il l'adore ! »_

Il tourna les yeux vers Robbie, qui était toujours dans les pattes du coquillage ambulant, mais le Renégat devina instantanément ses plans et poussa un grognement d'avertissement. Un peu comme un chien. Hors de question de le marchander. Jack soupira : la situation était désespérée, il allait devoir prononcer la phrase qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de prononcer, parce qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui allait lui arriver s'il faisait ça. Tia Dalma l'avait prévenu, et ce qu'elle lui avait prédit semblait vouloir se réaliser. Hélas, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il n'avait plus rien à vendre, hormis son âme. Toutefois, si c'était là le prix à payer pour récupérer sa Donzelle… il était prêt à tout.

Il tenta donc de se frayer un chemin entre les deux hommes-poissons qui lui barraient la route, pour se rapprocher de Jones à nouveau.

_« Très bien,_ dit-il. _C'est parfait. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire, mais… »_

Il se planta devant le capitaine du Hollandais, prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança.

_« Votre prix sera le mien. »_

Un autre éclair vint frapper la surface de l'eau, et ébranla quelque peu l'épave qui trembla violemment, mais resta miraculeusement en place. Davy Jones changea radicalement d'humeur. Il avait l'air ravi, tout à coup. Il s'avança vers Jack, en claudiquant.

_« Un ssssiècle de servitude à bord de mon bâtiment ! »_ offrit-il, satisfait de l'impasse dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune capitaine Sparrow.

Tia Dalma avait vu juste, encore et encore. Malgré tout, Jack en tomba presque sur les fesses. Lui qui avait rêvé d'être libre d'aller et venir où bon lui semblait sur les sept mers à bord de sa Donzelle, pour l'éternité… Ca n'avait aucun sens.

_« Mais… un siècle à partir de quand ? »_ se risqua-t-il, inquiet.

Jones fit semblant d'y réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis, sans prévenir, il lui attrapa la main gauche et enroula son long tentacule visqueux autour de son poignet. Surpris, Jack ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. C'était froid, mou et répugnant ! _Comme fourrer sa main dans..._ Il poussa un hurlement étouffé, quand il sentit la pince de crabe, qui servait de main gauche à « tête de poulpe », lui lacérer la paume. Un liquide chaud lui dégoulina le long du bras et il devina que c'était de l'hémoglobine. Il était resté figé de terreur, il vit donc à peine qu'on apportait un parchemin à Davy Jones et que ce dernier s'empressait d'y appliquer son sang, en guise de signature.

_« Treize ans ! Pas une seconde de plus ! Dans treize ans, ce même jour, à cette même heure, à cet endroit précis, je viendrai collecter mon dû ! »_ énonça le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, sur un ton sans appel.

Le pacte était scellé. Dans le sang. Le sien. _« Un pacte avec le diable ». _Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il était condamné. Esclave à bord du navire des morts pour le reste de ses jours. Mais, en même temps, avait-il eu le choix ?

_« On a toujours le choix, Jackie, » _résonna la voix de son père dans sa tête.

Non. Il le fallait. C'était la seule solution.

Il revint peu à peu à lui, à mesure que l'équipage de Jones quittait l'épave avec les mourants pour s'en retourner sur le Hollandais Volant. La vieille méduse le lâcha enfin et disparut dans l'air, sous son regard ahuri. Il entendit Robbie et Larry s'éloigner à la hâte et grimper dans la chaloupe. Mais, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il se sentait souillé et nauséeux. Et surtout, il était inquiet. Où était sa Donzelle ? Il avait signé (presque contre son gré certes), où était-elle ?

Le canot qu'occupaient Robbie et Larry commençait à s'éloigner de l'épave quand le Hollandais Volant plongea dans un grand fracas, disparaissant dans la nuit et rejoignant les abysses. Un gros paquet de mer vint s'abattre sur la tête de Jack, le balayant comme un vulgaire moucheron et il tomba à l'eau, un peu plus loin. Il refit surface quelques instants plus tard, crachant, toussant, et ses cheveux mi-longs plaqués sur son front, lui obstruant la vue.

Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la main. Pas de trace de la Donzelle. Mais, où pouvait-elle bien être ?! Il refusait de penser qu'il avait été dupé ! Jones allait avoir à faire à lui ! Un contrat était un contrat !

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd, lointain, comme d'un tremblement de terre… ou un volcan qui aurait été sur le point d'exploser, sous l'eau. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, esquissant une moue intriguée.

_« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

D'énormes bulles se formèrent et éclatèrent, suivies d'un léger remous, la surface de l'eau autour de lui commença à s'agiter, de façon inquiétante. Son expression passa de l'étonnement à la déconfiture. Il comprit aussitôt ce qui était en train de se passer.

_« Oh bugger, »_ souffla-t-il, livide.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea à nouveau. Ce qu'il vit confirma ses inquiétudes. La Dangereuse Donzelle était en train de lui foncer droit dessus, vers la surface ! La vieille méduse avait bel et bien respecté sa part du marché, et le précieux navire qu'il avait tant voulu récupérer allait le percuter de plein fouet d'une seconde à l'autre ! « Tête de poulpe » avait trouvé une façon de se venger de Jack pour lui avoir fait perdre patience. _Ca c'est pas du jeu !_ pensa Jack, paniqué.

Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il n'avait guère plus le temps de s'éloigner à présent, c'était trop tard. Il se concentra et compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, avant de s'accrocher au mât principal quand il passa près de lui. La mer s'ouvrit en deux, une nouvelle fois, et ce fut le chaos le plus total. Baissant la tête, Jack fendit la surface des eaux et fut projeté dans les airs. Il hurla à pleins poumons, en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son navire.

_« WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! »_

La Dangereuse Donzelle fit une dernière ruade avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur la mer dans un gigantesque éclaboussement, secouant Jack comme un prunier, se vidant de toute son eau par ses sabords ouverts, et poussant un long mugissement plaintif. Elle venait de renaitre de ses cendres, littéralement.

Quelques grincements plus tard, ce fut le calme le plus complet, la pluie avait cessé, les nuages se dispersaient à l'horizon, laissant entrevoir quelques étoiles. Jack était toujours accroché au mât, à bout de souffle.

_« Tout va comme tu veux, petit ?! » _lui cria Teague, depuis le Misty Lady qui venait de se rapprocher.

Alors, il était resté, en fin de compte ? Jack esquissa un demi-sourire satisfait.

_« Au poil, »_ répondit-il, lentement.

Ca n'aurait pu aller mieux. Il avait réussi. Il avait enfin récupéré son navire. Sa précieuse Donzelle, la Perle des Donzelles… la Reine des Perles…

Il en avait presque oublié les termes du contrat… Mais ça n'avait aucune importance dans l'immédiat, rien ne pouvait venir gâcher l'immense joie qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Allégrement, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au nid de pie, et prit une pose triomphale, fixant son regard sur l'horizon. Il se sentait soudain le roi du monde !

* * *


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Quelques jours plus tard, le capitaine Teague avait remorqué la Dangereuse Donzelle jusqu'à Tortuga. Présentement amarrée dans le port de la petite ville pirate, aux côtés de la fière Lady, elle était sérieusement amochée et avait besoin d'une grosse réparation. Jack savait pertinemment que ça allait lui prendre des semaines, mais ça importait peu. Il avait eu une illumination quand il s'était tenu dans le nid de pie, face à l'horizon : c'était vraiment une Reine des Perles, et ça lui avait fait penser à cette vieille légende polynésienne selon laquelle Oro, dieu de la paix et de la fertilité, aurait offert une perle noire à la belle princesse de l'île de Bora Bora, en gage de son amour. La perle noire avait une valeur inestimable, un peu comme sa Donzelle pour qui il avait vendu son âme… Il allait la repeindre, lui donner des voiles noires, et la rebaptiser le « Black Pearl ». Une renaissance nécessitait un baptême.

_« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_ interrogea Teague, de sa voix profonde.

__ Eh bien, je vais mettre à profit le temps libre que j'ai devant moi pour recruter un nouvel équipage. Ensuite, nous lèverons l'ancre, mettrons les voiles, et voguerons vers l'horizon »,_ répondit Jack dans un large sourire.

Il était heureux. C'était une belle journée, et cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Tortuga. Un an environ, depuis ce contrat avec la Compagnie des Indes. Certes, c'était une ville de pirates et, bien que marqué au fer rouge, il ne se sentait pas vraiment l'un d'entre eux, pour le moment. Il se souvenait que dix ans auparavant, il les avait détestés. Il les avait trouvés sans foi ni loi, sanguinaires, sans scrupules ! Mais… il avait appris, depuis, que des gens sans scrupules il y en avait aussi dans le camp de la loi, et qu'ils étaient même parfois plus sanguinaires encore que les pirates eux-mêmes. Alors, il en avait déduit que ce n'était qu'une question de perspective. Et surtout, les pirates étaient libres ! Ca, ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Il serait un homme libre, lui aussi ! Un pirate… pourquoi pas ?

_« Non, je veux dire : dans treize ans, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?_ insista son père, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

__ Treize ans, c'est loin ! »_ affirma Jack, légèrement agacé.

Le vieux avait vraiment décidé de lui gâcher sa journée !

_« J'ai le temps de voir venir. Et d'ici là, « tête de poulpe » m'aura sûrement oublié,_ continua-t-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

__ T'es sérieux, Jackie ? _

__ T' as raison, il ne m'oubliera pas. Mais, je suis sérieux pour le reste ! Je dispose d'un sursis de treize ans. L'aubaine ! Je trouverais une solution. J'en trouve toujours. »_

Il était certain qu'il trouverait un moyen de se dérober, il ne savait pas encore comment, mais ça viendrait. Parfois même, au gré de ses voyages, il se faisait des amis, qui étaient prêts à l'aider. Il n'y avait pas que des traitres sur la route. Il saurait se méfier à l'avenir. Les compagnons allaient être nombreux. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il était loin d'être le seul à avoir soif d'aventures et de liberté ! Il était confiant.

En attendant, il allait profiter pleinement de son séjour à Tortuga, et rattraper le temps perdu. A cette pensée, il esquissa un demi-sourire malicieux, avant de se tourner vers son paternel.

_« Euh… ça te dit de te joindre à moi pour une petite tournée ? Cadeau de la maison ! En guise de remerciements, »_ proposa-t-il, en se dandinant légèrement sur ses pieds, nerveux.

Teague parut hésiter. Il semblait craindre les remerciements venant de son fils. Il soupira, plusieurs fois, fit des allers-retours du regard entre Jack et la Lady, ancrée quelques mètres plus loin, puis se décida enfin.

_« Bah, pourquoi pas ! Un petit coup de rhum, ça peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »_ dit-il, en affichant un demi-sourire de son propre cru, avant de mettre une légère tape amicale dans le dos de Jack.

Ensemble, ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans la foule de pirates qui se pressaient sur les quais, et se dirigèrent vers la taverne de la Mariée Fidèle, au son des chants paillards, des rires et des coups de feu. Ils savourèrent ce moment car, aussi vrai que rien n'est immuable et que tout a une fin, ils savaient tout deux qu'il ne durerait qu'un temps.

Fin…

* * *

**Note de fin :**** Voilà, voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'en profite pour remercier Tifette, notre chère bêta-lectrice qui se reconnaitra. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour toi, cette semaine, et tu as quand même pris le temps de me relire, et de corriger. Je te fais un gros bisous, tu es un ange ^^ **

**Sur ces quelques mots, si vous avez aimé, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ^^ L&C ! (lisez et commentez :p lol)**

**Ciao ! ^^**


End file.
